The Nanny
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Seth Rollins is in desperate need of money ever since his home burnt down leaving him and his best friend homeless, he signed a contract with his current employer to lend him the money to help rebuild his home but that isn't enough so he has to get a second job, he gets hired by Randy Orton for the most unthinkable position, to be the nanny for his seven children.


Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of its character

The Nanny

Seth Rollins ran passed the police officers that were blocking the street his home was on. He was just coming home from work with Summer Rae, his best friend and roommate, when he saw that there where police men, fire fighters, and ambulances everywhere. "What's going on?" thought Seth as he and Summer ran to where a police officer was blocking the public. Seth's eyes opened wide when he saw that it was his home that was on fire. "Seth that's our house!" shouted Summer when she was able to clearly see what was on fire. The police officer was able to hold back Summer but Seth ran passed him. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The home he had worked so hard to buy was slowly burning away.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go any further!" shouted a fire man as he grabbed Seth by the arms.

"Let me thru!" shouted Seth at the firefighter that grabbed him before he could get anywhere near the house that was engulfed in flames.

"It's too dangerous!" said the fire fighter.

Seth was speechless, he stopped struggling and fell to his knees on the concrete road.

"Seth!" shouted Summer as she ran to Seth's side, moving passed the police officer.

"Summer, everything we had, all our stuff, it's gone!" said Seth as tears began to form in his eyes. Summer looked behind Seth at the house in which both of them lived, she pulled Seth into a hug,

"We were able to get some stuff out of the fire" said a fireman as he walked over to Seth and Summer.

"Seth look" said Summer as she pointed to the black case the firefighter had.

Seth looked at what the fire man was holding, it was a guitar case, a picture frame, some designer clothes, and a picture of Seth and Summer from when they were kids.

"My guitar!" shouted Seth as he grabbed the guitar case from the fire fighter and slowly placed it on the ground. He slowly opened it and shed tears of joy when he saw that it was perfectly fine, no damaged was done to it.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Seth as he got up from the ground and gave the fireman a strong hug.

After the fire was out, everyone slowly started leaving. The firemen told Seth and Summer that the fire was caused by improper electrical wiring and how it was only a matter of time for this to happen. Seth and Summer looked thru the ashes of there now burned home to see if there was anything they could salvage and after only finding a few pieces of clothes they started walking.

"Where are we going?" asked Summer as she carried a trash bag with some of her clothes that the fire fighter managed to save.

"I don't know…we don't have a home…we don't have money…we don't even have a car we can freaking sleep in" said Seth.

"I'm scared Seth" said Summer as she followed Seth.

"Don't worry Summer, I promise I'll find us place to sleep tonight" said Seth as thought for a minute.

"I got it! John! We can spend the night at John's house!" said Seth.

"Are you sure Seth?" asked Summer, not sure if John would want them to spend the night at his house.

"I'm sure Summer, he's always telling us that if we need anything he's there for us" said Seth.

"No, the only person he says that too is you because he's your boyfriend" said Summer with a grin.

"No he says that to both of us, and even if he didn't your like a sister to me, we are a package deal he has to take me with you and you with me" said Seth with a smile.

"Thanks Seth" said Summer with a smile.

"We better hurry because it looks like it's gonna start raining pretty soon" said Seth as he and Summer tried to walk as fast as they could to John Cena's apartment.

After walking for thirty minutes, they finally made it.

"It's pretty convenient that John lives just behind from where we work" said Summer as she looked around the street they were on.

"It's not convenient, the boss lets him live here rent free as long as he gets him new fresh talent" said Seth.

"Hey, tell me the truth, do you ever get jealous or think that he might cheat on you, I mean he is the one that picks the new dancers" said Summer.

"I would be jealous probably if it was someone else but John begged me to date him so I'm pretty sure he's not dumb enough to ruin something good" said Seth.

"Look there's John's apartment" said Seth and he and Summer started walking faster.

"Wait, look, who's that?" asked Summer as she stopped in her tracks when she saw a short haired boy step out of Johns apartment holding John's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS JOHN DOING!" said Seth as he furiously started walking again.

"Seth wait!" shouted summer as she tried to catch up to Seth.

"Thanks for the opportunity, I promise I won't let you down, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you for this" said the young short haired boy.

"Oh I might have an idea" said John with a wink and a grin on his face, placing his hands on each side of the younger man's waist.

The younger boy blushed a little and quickly gave John a kiss on the lips before quickly turning around and leaving.

John just stared at the younger man's ass as he walked away seductively, 'what I would do to that sweet tight ass' said John in a low voice.

"What was that?" said a voice behind John.

John slowly turned around and was surprised by to see a furious Seth Rollins.

"Babe, hey, what are you doing here at this time at night?" said John nervously.

"A better question would be why… that guy… just gave… you a kiss" said Seth as he hit John with a duffle bag he was carrying.

"He was just excited, he's gonna be one of the new bartenders at the club" said John nervously trying to calm Seth down.

"Whatever, you looked like a dog with a steak placed in front of him" said Summer as she finally caught up to Seth and stood by his side.

"Summer shut up! Wait…why are you hear?" asked John, confused as to why both Summer and Seth where in front of him at two in the morning.

"Don't tell my friend to shut up Cena!" said Seth as he started walking away from John.

"Seth wait...I SAID WAIT!" shouted John as he pulled Seth by the arm.

Seth looked at John and used his other hand to slap John across the face.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again! I trusted you! you're making it seem like I'm overreacting, you're the one who had your hands all over somebody else… maybe this relationship between you and me isn't gonna work out after all…maybe we should just break up" said Seth in a low tone.

John stood there speechless, after a few seconds he finally spoke.

"Okay…how about we talk about this inside" said John.

"No! No…were leaving. I just wanted to see if we could spend the night here because our house just burnt down but I'd rather spend the night in a homeless shelter" said Seth as he stated walking again.

"Seth your house burnt down… I didn't know…I…look it's late, just come inside, if your mind is made up then we'll break up. But as friends I can't let you just walk these streets at this time of night" said John.

Seth looked at John with uncertainty.

"Look babe let's just walk inside and we can talk about this, it's starting to rain" said John as he started feeling rain drops falling.

Seth and Summer looked at each other.

"Fine" said Seth as he and Summer walked inside John's apartment.

"Welcome to Case De Cena" said John as he closed the door behind him. He tried to put his arm around Seth's smaller waist but Seth wasn't having any of that.

"Don't touch me John! don't think that just because were spending the night hear it means that everything is fine between you and me! We just don't have anywhere else to go" said Seth as he walked over to John's couch and took a seat.

"Are you okay?" asked Summer as she sat next to Seth.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Seth with a weak smile.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'm all sweaty, where's your bathroom John?" asked Summer.

"It's thru this hallways, to your right" said John.

"Thanks" said Summer as she started walking towards John's bathroom.

"Babe listen, it wasn't what it looked like. You know me—"but before John could finish talking Seth interrupted.

"John, I'm too exhausted to talk…my house just burnt down…me and Summer don't have anywhere to live, I just want to go to sleep" said Seth.

"Yeah sure, you and summer can take my bed and I'll just sleep on the pull out couch" said John as he sat next to Seth, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Thanks" said Seth weakly as he looked up at John.

The next day was a very busy day for Seth. He called a contractor to tell him how much it would cost to rebuild his home, he talked with John and summer to think of a solution to get the money.

"Seth I'm telling you I can set up a meeting with you and Vince so he can lend you the money" said John.

"Are you sure this is our only option?" asked Summer.

"I guess so, we don't really have any other choice…okay, set it up for today" said Seth as he looked at John.

"Great and I'll come with you for moral support" said John as he walked out of the kitchen, where they were all talking.

"Okay, while you two do that I'll go with David and Hunter to start cleaning up the mess" said Summer, speaking of two mutual friends she and Seth had.

Seth nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay done, Vince said he can meet us in twenty minutes" said John.

Seth and Summer looked at each other unsure if they were making the right choice.

Fifty minutes later…

Seth and John were sitting in front of their boss's desk quietly after explaining to him how Seth needed a loan to rebuild his home.

"So, you want me to lend you the money to let you rebuild your home?" asked Vince.

"Yes sir" said Seth.

"And why should I?" asked Vince.

"Because he is your best dancer, every time Seth get on stage this club gets packed with people" said John.

Vince staid quiet for a minute.

"I promise Mr. McMahon I will work of every single dime, I will do whatever it take just please let me borrow the money" said Seth.

Vince looked at John and then at Seth.

"Fine, I'll lend you the money" said Vince as he snapped his fingers and one of his body guards walked behind him and opened a suitcase that was filled with money.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much" said Seth with a smile not believing that his boss was actually lending him the money.

"But before I do, I'll need you to sign this" said Vince as he snapped his fingers again and another bodyguard walked up behind him with a piece of paper on a clipboard and a pen.

Seth looked at Vince confused.

"What is that?" asked Seth.

"I just need you to sign this contract saying that you will dance for me, here on Broadway until your debt is paid of and that I will no longer need to pay you since I am giving you the money upfront and just a bunch of other stuff that just says that you agree to fulfill this agreement" said Vince with a grin.

Seth looked down at the clipboard he was handed, he looked at John and then at Vince before he finally agreed to sign it.

"Good, here you go. Now go get rested because I'll need you to work tonight" said Vince as he handed the suitcase to

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon" said Seth with a relieved smile as he took the money and stood up, John stood up beside him with a relieved look on his face, he had known Vince for a while and didn't know how this meeting was gonna go.

"No problem just make sure to make my customers happy and John if I can have a word with you in private" said Vince.

Seth looked at John who in return gave him a reassured look and said "It's okay, I'll see you at home".

"Okay, bye" said Seth as he walked out of Mr. McMahon's office with the money he needed.

John looked at Vince and said "Thank you so much Vince, you don't know how much your helping Seth".

Vince got closer to John, "I don't give a fuck about helping Seth out, what I care about is making sure Broadway is the best strip club in town so you better make sure Seth follows thru or else" said Vince as he pulled out a gun a placed it on the side of John's head.

"Got it" hissed Vince.

"I promise, you won't have to worry about anything" said John trying to keep his cool.

When Seth finally got to John's apartment he told Summer that they finally had the money so the construction part was covered but everything else wasn't. Since he would no longer get an income from working at Broadway he would have to get a second job doing something else to pay for expenses.

"So you're gonna get a second job?" asked Summer as she ran her hands thru her long blond hair.

"Yeah, it'll just be until I pay of the loan" said Seth.

"Don't worry I'll look for a second job too, we're in this together" said Summer.

"Thanks Summer, and look I was reading thru the paper and found this agency that helps you get a job" said Seth as he showed the newspaper to Summer.

"Cool, when are you going?" asked Summer.

"Tomorrow morning, can you come with me?" asked Seth.

"Of course, Now all we have to do is figure out what your gonna wear since you don't have any clothes?" asked Summer.

"I know, I'm sure there's something appropriate enough for me to wear in the dressing room in the club" said Seth.

"Perfect, I'll find you something tonight" said Summer hopping she could find something that wasn't to seductive.


End file.
